Dark Shinji
1= |-|2= Dark Shinji, also known as http://s241.photobucket.com/user/modxtoy004/media/ryuki/File0271.jpg.html is the primary antagonist in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. Transforming into , he is one of the 13 Kamen Riders and resembles Kamen Rider Ryuki, but with a black look similar to Ryuki's Blank Form. In Kamen Rider Zi-O he becomes https://pp.userapi.com/c847124/v847124373/187568/0RnelUythWk.jpg. History 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special (alternate retelling), Ryuga was among the Riders in the ending fight, only seen there. He and the remaining Riders activated their Final Vents on Shinji, who was currently fighting as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final In the alternative continuity of Episode Final, Yui Kanzaki had already met and befriended Shinji Kido when they were both very young. As a result, the young and lonely Yui subconsciously created a duplicate of Shinji in the imaginary Mirror World. Several years later, this Shinji clone would adopt the identity of Kamen Rider Ryuga and join the Rider battle in order to pursue his goal of becoming a real person in the real world. The Mirror World version of Shinji Kido could survive indefinitely in his own universe without any extra protection, but could only stay in the real world for a short time before he started to disintegrate. Ryuga was twice mistaken for Ryuki. Ren had seen Ryuga attack Kamen Rider Femme while out fighting a Hydragoon, and thought Shinji had come to understand the meaning of the Rider War. He then demanded that Shinji fight him. Miho first mistook Ryuga as Shinji when Ryuga saved her before Kamen Rider Ouja could kill her. Ryuga himself had destroyed Genocider and reverted Ouja into his blank form. Femme then finished Blank Ouja off. Kamen Rider Decade In the World of Faiz, after Daiki takes Tsukasa's Ride Booker, Narutaki takes advantage of the situation as he takes Tsukasa into another dimension to be killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga. However, after interrogating Kiva-la on Tsukasa's whereabouts, Daiki intervenes while claiming it was to get the Faiz Gear as he gives Tsukasa back the Ride Booker. In his fight with Ryuga, Diend summoned Kamen Rider Kiva ("A monster for a monster.") when Ryuga summoned Dragblacker, with Diend transforming Kiva into the latter's Final Form Ride Kiva Arrow form soon after. He used Kiva Arrow's Final Attack Ride to counter Ryuga's Final Vent. Diend's final attack prevailed, seemingly destroying both Ryuga and Dragblacker. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ryuga was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Zi-O Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (Video Game) Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider Ryuki for PlayStation 1. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze for the Nintendo Wii. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a playable character in the video game. Kamen Rider Battride War II Kamen Rider Ryuga appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Personality In terms of character, Ryuga was the exact opposite of his real world counterpart. While the real Shinji was kind and innocent, the Mirror World version was cruel and scheming. He was responsible for the death of Kamen Rider Femme, mortally wounding her during their fight. Near the end of the movie, he met his own fate at the hands of his real world counterpart when, after a climatic showdown, the two Riders' Final Vents collided, Ryuki surviving while Ryuga perished. Kamen Rider Ryuga - Anotherwatch= Another Ryuga *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 90 kg *'Year of Origin:' 2002. *'Position of year:' Right chest. (Mirrored) *'Name and position:' "RYUGA";Left chest. (Mirrored) Another Ryuga is the Ryuga-like monster that Dark Shinji transforms into via the Another Ryuga Watch. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 21 - 22 }} Contract Monster Modeled after a Chinese dragon and Ryuga's Contract Monster, Dragblacker is referred as the . Advent Deck Advent Cards Ryuga's card reader, the Black Drag Visor (mounted on his left forearm) resembles the head of Dragblacker. *'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons Ryuga's version of the , resembling Dragblacker's bladed tail end. It resembles a Liuyedao. *'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons Ryuga's version of the , which is used in conjunction with Dragblacker for the attack. It resembles Dragblacker's head. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Summons Ryuga's version of the . It resembles part of Dragblacker's undersides with its legs. *'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Ryuga executes his version of the . He levitates into the air as Dragblacker snakes around behind him. He then goes into a kicking pose, and Dragblacker sends him flying towards the target with darkness, slamming into the target with incredible power. When used on Genocider, some of the darkness hit it, binding it to the floor, allowing Ryuga to kick it so hard, it was bifurcated. Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Advent' (AP: 6000) Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000) Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000) Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000) Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000) Legend Rider Devices - O Medals= - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Ryuga is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Ryuga. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mirror Image Shinji Kido is portrayed by , who also portrayed the lead role of Shinji Kido. As Kamen Rider Ryuga, his suit actors were and . Notes *Ryuga's name can be translated as "Dragon Fang". *Ryuga is the only Rider in Kamen Rider Ryuki that is a non-human, being a doppelgänger of Shinji Kido that originated from Mirror World. *In the Episode Final movie; Ryuga is actually the 13th Rider, being the last Rider to appear in the Rider Battle. *The images on Ryuga's Advent Cards are recolored and mirrored versions of Ryuki's, with the exception of the Advent and Final Vent cards. *Despite having stronger AP in the Final Vent (7000 AP), Ryuga is defeated by Ryuki on the Dragon Rider Kick clash with Ryuki's Final Vent, who has 1000 AP lower than him (6000 AP). Likely due to the fact that Shinji's resolve made up for the difference in attack power, Ryuga was caught off-guard and was finished off. *In Super Climax Heroes, Ryuga has a deeper voice than in the movie or special, despite being voiced by his original actor (Takamasa Suga). *When Ryuga slots a card, the voice that announces its name is noticeably deeper than it is for the other Riders. However, this is not true of alternate versions appearing in Kamen Rider Decade. *Like other Mirror Riders, he died an ironic death: Declaring himself the strongest Rider and also the "real" Shinji after manipulating Shinji into being possessed by him, only to die to the real Shinji because he didn't expect him to be so strong. **However, Dark Shinji could still be considered one of the strongest Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki for the following reasons: ***He defeats Asakura and Miho with little effort. ***He could defeat Ren if the battle continued uninterrupted. ***Despite being killed by Shinji, he had upper-hand against him before colliding with the latter's Final Vent. *Dark Shinji is the second Legend Rider to become an Another Rider after Kuroto Dan as Another OOO. Though in his case, more like Rentaro Kagura, his Another Rider form is based on the same one he transforms into. **He is also the first to be based on a non-lead Legend Rider. *Another Ryuga's boots, gloves and undersuit have the same design as Another Wizard's, although the boots and gloves are slightly recolored. The design of the boots and gloves is also shared with Another Gaim and Another Quiz. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final ** Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 11: 555 Faces, 1 Treasure * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * '' Kamen Rider Zi-O'' **Episode 21: Mirror World 2019 **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 See Also *Kamen Rider Onyx (Dream) - Dark Shinji's American counterpart in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Kit Taylor - Dark Shinji's American counterpart in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *David Stuart - Dark Shinji's American counterpart in Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - 2WORLD 1HEARTS. *Brian Mace - Dark Shinji's American counterpart in Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - 2WORLD 1HEARTS. *Hirohiko Sato -The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuga powers in Kamen Rider Decade. References External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Non human riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Dragon Monsters